Dont' Let them Slip Away
by Mistal
Summary: love & pain is there Setsuna,Yaten,Minako and Hotaru are the Space Star Blade, strong beyblader but slowly dying girl inside. Discontinue
1. Out of the Ring, Fast as you can say Hi

AN:I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AND BEYBLADE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "We are leaving,Usagi,for the World Tournament." said Setsuna  
  
"Were?"ask Usagi  
  
"We are the Japan Beyblade Girl team...'Hotaru said  
  
"And what is your name,Chick From The Moon??"ask Seiya,he was making fun of theme,but most of Yaten.He knows that she HATE the moon.  
  
"No,We are the 'Space Star Blade' "said Yaten  
  
"Why Space Star Blade??"ask Taiki  
  
"Because we all use Star Blade,that have been give down generation after generation in your family,and they use the power of stars"Setsuna said  
  
"When are you leaving?"ask Ami  
  
"Now"said Minako  
  
"oh...well goodbye then..."said Usagi, there was in her voice a lot of sadness  
  
"It not goodbye...We will come back" said Minako  
  
"OK...bye" they all said, and hug each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Canadian Tournament~~~~~~ Announcer: "NOW!!!!!!!!!! IN THE FINAL!!!!THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE FACING THE SPACE STAR BLADE!!!!!!!!! weird name..."he said under is breath,but Yaten hear him..."FOR THE FIRST MATCH IT GONNA BE TYSON AGAIN HOTARU!!!!!!" he scream again  
  
"PLAYER ARE YOU READY????????" he ask  
  
"Yes" they said  
  
"THEN!!!!!!!! LET IT RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he scream  
  
Tyson just launch is Dragoon will Hotaru launch her Death Star.The Bladebreakers was surprise of Hotaru beyblade name.  
  
"What kind of name is that?"ask Chief  
  
"You will see why my beyblade is name Death Star"Hotaru said  
  
The battle was raging on and Hotaru was winging.After Tyson was almost out of the ring, he use is bitebeast,Dragoon.Normal beyblader will have been scare but Hotaru didn't move a bit. The only that move was the Bladesbreakers when Hotaru bitebeast was out. It was a purple Dragon. He was looking like the Dragoon of Tyson, but was,by far, bigger and beater,and more powerful! The Bladesbreakers was surprise, and Dizzi couldn't even get a read about this bitebeast.  
  
"WOW?!?!?!" Tyson exclaim  
  
"Let me introduce my bitebeast: is name is Saturium.And now face his attack:DRAGOON OF DEATH" Hotaru said. In a purple flash the blades of Hatoru smack with the one of Tyson and just send him out of the ring. And since it was only one battle, the Space Star Blades,win the first round.  
  
Announcer:" AND THE WINNER IS...HOTARU!!!!!!!!! THAT MAKE THE SPACE STAR BLADES IN FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!! NOW LET SEE ON THE RING,YATEN OF THE SPACE STAR BLADES AGAIN RAI FROM THE BLADESBREAKERS" he scream  
  
"I hope you will take defeat easily like your friend,Tyson!"Yaten said, with the most confidence nobody will ever have.She knew her bitebeats power, and it was the second most powerful of the team.  
  
The battle was on and Rai was winning the whole time, and Yaten was playing with him.She was acting like if she wasn't strong. The Bladesbreaker fall for it and paid the price when Starium, Yaten bitebeats was out. Rai Driger didn't stand a chance again that huge lizard.  
  
"This is Starium!The bitebeast that will heal you or has I like to say:The bitebeast that will put you out of your misery!! Starium!!!! BASILISK STRIKE!!!!!!!!" Yaten scream, her lizard didn't let Rai Driger a chance to fight back, in a minute he was out of the ring and Yaten was the winner!  
  
Announcer:"RAI BLADE IT OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!! THE WINNER IS YATEN OF THE SPACE STAR BLADES WHICH MEAN THE ARE THE WINNER OF THE CANADIAN TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!...I JUST HEAR THAT YOU PEOPLE WILL HAVE ONE MORE MATCH!!!!!!! THIS TIME IS SETSUNA OF THE SPACE STAR BLADES AGAIN KAI FROM THE BLADESBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!" he scream  
  
"Kai, be careful. They surprise us each time with the bitebeast,I wound be surprise if this girl have a powerful bitebeats" Chief said  
  
"Don't worry!" Kai answer.Then Max realize that there was no one on the other side of the ring...  
  
"Hey??Were is the girl?Setsuna??" Max ask  
  
"She didn't know she was playing...She will be here in a minute" when the girl add just stop talking. A woman with long green-black hair enter the stadium.  
  
Kai had to admit to himself,she was pretty...  
  
"You are Kai???"the woman,Setsuna,ask  
  
"Yes! And I am gonna defeat you!" he said,confident to.  
  
"If nobody else of your team defeat mine.How do you thing YOU will defeat me???" ask Setsuna  
  
"I am the strongest of them!" Kai answer  
  
"And I am the strongest Space Star Blade" she answer back  
  
Announcer:"THERE IS SOME TENSION DOWN THERE!!!!!!! SO BLADER BE READY!!!!!5 4 3 2 1, LET IT RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he scream,ouufff must be hard to scream like that...  
  
After the blades hit the ring,Kai Dranzer charge at Setsuna Time Star. The bitebeats Dranzer was out, and as he was close to Time Star, a Black Phoenix came out of the Time Star.He was ten time bigger that Dranzer and what about is power?well it was unknown...  
  
"Now it time to say Hi to your fate!!! Let me introduce you Plutonium!" Setsuna said  
  
"That bitebeast ain't gonna scare me!" kai said  
  
But before he could send Dranzer at Time Star. Plutonium attack.  
  
"BLACK PHOENIX TIME FATE!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuna scream  
  
And the Phoenix just kick out Dranzer like if he was just a feather...  
  
AN: TO BE CONTINUE!!!!!! and what should be the couple in that: VOTE PLEASE! here my choices for now: Setsuna-Kai Hotaru-Tyson Yaten-Rai Minako-Max 


	2. Aussi longtemps que l'amour est proche

AN: Tomorrow I am gonna see the season finally of Beyblade, and lately I had change my mind about this story: the few next chap. gonna be about the last battle of the Beyblade and of the Space Star Blade, this is happening in Russia...so Here's the next chap! Oh and maybe the character are a little out of the character in the show, but I want them like that.i think it make the story better, but I may be wrong, flame if you want. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
With the speed that Setsuna take out Kai was fast as you can say hi. Chief and Dizzy couldn't get any reading, and even the All Star couldn't. The Space Star Blades take out the opponent as speed of light.  
  
"Look like I beat you..." Setsuna said Her team join her. And the bladesbreakers join Kai and both team join together. Then Mr.Dickenson join them and told them that they would travel and train together. Which was hard to take from the BladesBreakers cause the Space Star Blades was from far better that them...  
  
"Why should we be with them?" ask Tyson  
  
"Well you see they will teach you many thing, about battle and about friendship and love..."Mr.Dickenson said  
  
"We don't need them!" Kai said  
  
"Are you afraid??" ask Minako  
  
"Why should we be afraid of girl?" ask Max,with a smile  
  
"We beat you..." Hotaru said  
  
"So?"ask Rai  
  
"Now,now stop it with this 'fight'!" said Setsuna  
  
And they stop, 5 min later the air plane that will take them to Russia arrive, they all get inside and Mr.Dickenson put Tyson beside Hotaru,Max beside Minako,Setsuna beside Kai and Rai beside Yaten so that they could talk about beyblade and stuff. Yeah like if Kai will talk or even Yaten gonna talk...  
  
One thing was sure,Max and Minako where very friendly, and Hotaru and Tyson was speak a lot too. What about Yaten-Rai and Setsuna-Kai,well there was nothing.  
  
"Aren't you gonna speak??"ask Mr.Dickenson to Setsuna and Rai " As the 2 best player of this air plane you should talk to each other, who know what you could do together..." he said with mystery in his voice  
  
~~~~~~~~Kai POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Well one thing I know...she is pretty, and I feel a strange feeling...*  
  
Her crimson eyes that study you head to feet, was so beautiful that it was easy to get lost in them...  
  
*Wow most thing of something else...Or I may fall for her,which I am not the type of person to fall in love...*  
  
*So,Yeah, Maybe Dickenson is right...I may learn something about her bitebeast...*  
  
"Where did you get your bitebeast?" I ask her. She look at me surprise of my question,well I guess she was surprise  
  
"Well my mother give it to me..." She answer my question  
  
~Girl dont tell the truth about the source of your bitebeast...it is a senshi secret!~ Setsuna telepathy said.  
  
*Ok...if she is to give so much detail I'll have a fun time trying to know something about her...* he think with sarcastic.  
  
~~~~~~Setsuna POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well he is cute, not cute but... a real man...well if you consider him a man...his blue eyes(I guess they are blue...i dont know what color they are...) are so deep...I usually can see the past or what the person feel by the eye...but with him...his eyes revel nothing...either there is nothing or he is just someone who hide his feeling very well...like me...  
  
~~~~~~~Rai POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
* So M.Dickenson what us to talk...That girl doesn't seem to be able to speak...She can only say: I am gonna beat you.....I'll have a fun knowing her...*  
  
~~~~~ narrative~~~~  
  
The only thing Rai could do, was staring at her...studying her...and maybe start to love her...  
  
As for Yaten, she was in a deep time of thinking... *Why do I have the feeling that, I could smile at him???...And why would I EVEN smile at him???...Because he is looking at you...~said a little voice in Yaten's mind~... Who are you?? what do you want???...I am just the voice of the heart...and I am telling you to smile a Rai...and in the end you will find something...* So yeah Yaten did look at Rai and smile. In return he only turn red...Which made Yaten laugh and about 10 second later Rai join her laughing time.  
  
And for some reason Hotaru, Tyson, Max and Minako all laugh with Yaten and Rai...even Kai smile at the situation...which was unknown...and that is why it was funny...  
  
Setsuna could only smile at everybody happiness. As the senshi of time, she knew what gonna happened for everyone of the senshi, but not for her. But that, at this second, did not matter, the only thing she really care about was that her old and new found friend are happy...So she smile and laugh too...and this time Kai really laugh.  
  
The air plane was full of laugh, full of happiness, it was the "party" in there. Everyone was having fun, even the one that doesnt usually speak. At this time they had all forgets about they problem or about how they appear on the outside.  
  
Kai was not the unsmiling person that he usually his, he was speak and laugh with Setsuna, and sometime Yaten or Tyson drop by in the group and speak, they were speaking about beyblade or about Japan.  
  
Setsuna was not reserve as she usually is and since she was with Kai, you already know what she was doing.  
  
Yaten was smiling like if she was with Seiya or Taiki, like if the Space Star Blades and the Bladesbreaker was her family.  
  
And as for Hotaru, Tyson, Max, Minako and Rai, well they are, most of the time, smiling so seeing them like that was no surprise.  
  
Hours later: they were in Russia and it was getting dark.  
  
The SSB(Space StarBlade) was deciding who gets which bed, and Setsuna could careless...Her mind was somewhere else...Her mind was at the special time in the plane...When her and Kai were sit beside and they next thing they know was they lips touch... Even if everything had happen in a little flash. The kiss was the most intense kiss she never had... and she still feel the feeling of it...  
  
'Setsuna!!!' scream Hotaru, at this time Setsuna wake up from her trance...  
  
'Huh?? what?' she ask  
  
'Kai is at the door and he want to talk to you...' Hotaru answer her question...  
  
Setsuna could only wonder what does Kai want...ok...he probably wanna speak about the kiss, coz since the kiss they didn't speak to each other.  
  
Setsuna arrive at the door...  
  
And without speaking they get out and walk till they find a park, all this happen with out one of them speaking...  
  
~~~~~~Kai POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ok I am the one that kiss her, and I am the one with the most mix of feeling. I think I love her...but what if she doesn't???*  
  
'Hi...' was the only thing I could say as we were siting down... and lucky for me Hi was her answer  
  
'about that kiss...I wanna say that I am sor...' I start but was cut off by her own lips, she was kiss me like I had kiss her. And me and her stay like that, kissing until we run out of air.  
  
'Dont be sorry...'she said in my ears  
  
After that she put her head on my shoulder...  
  
~~~~~~~ Setsuna POV~~~~~~~  
  
*Ok...I just kiss him and I love it....what is wrong with me...I can not love...and I can not hurt him...If I ever tell him who I am...I will break his heart...But I can't take my mind of him...he is the only one thing I see...Like if he was my soul mate...*  
  
As I think of that I put my head on his shoulder...  
  
An: End of this chapter, want is gonna happen. review please! 


	3. Révélation

AN: chap 3!!! yeah so I am trying to finish all my story...and I may start some other, and I even rewrite all my old story...since it as been almost a years that I add write those story, well my english change, still not the best one, but it is getting better...so I'll rewrite my story soon they will be out... anyway for this one...hum what can i say..I am always changing my mind on what to do with the final battle of the Space Star Blade and of the Bladebreaker, I just saw the last episode of the season and I may use some part of it, and change some stuff about it, again I dont own Sailor Moon or Beyblade and sorry if the character seem a little out of the original character...oh and the senshi and Tyson,Max and Rai are about 17-18 and Setsuna and Kai are about 18-19.  
  
~~~~~~~~Mainly about Hotaru~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru was getting worry, Setsuna was not home yet...She was gone for 2 hours now, with Kai.  
  
*Oh if he had hurt her, I will kill him my self...* she was thinking when Yaten ask if they want to go and find Setsuna. Minako and Hotaru agree. As they get out of the door they find Tyson,Max,Chief and Rai. They were about to knock on the door and ask for Kai. Minako told them that Setsuna and Kai had leave 2 hour ago and they didn't come back yet. So Tyson decide to go and find them with the rest of the senshi and beyblader.  
  
~~~~~~~The park~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna had fall asleep on Kai shoulder and since he did not want to wake her up he just stay there. Even if it was winter,here in Russia, it wasn't cold at all.  
  
Slowly Kai start to fall asleep to. But he could not what if some stole them or attack them someone would had to protect Setsuna. And Kai didn't know that Setsuna could protect her self... So he had to be awake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tyson and the gang were now in the park the last place to look. They found Setsuna asleep on Kai shoulder, and Kai had he eyes close.  
  
The BB(bladebreaker) were surprise to see Kai in a emotional way. He was usually so cold and distant and now finding him with someone asleep on his shoulder was...well it was weird!  
  
And for the SSB(space star blade) seeing Setsuna like that was a little weird, in all the person never they will had though that she will find love. Not that she isn't the type of girl to fall in love, but her job and duty at the gate of time, didn't let her find love...  
  
Kai heard a noise and open his eyes only to see the BB and SSB looking at them. The only thing he did was blushing.  
  
'We finally find you...' Tyson said with amusement in his voice  
  
After he had speak Setsuna wake up, very slowly...  
  
'Haa...Setsuna...You should had sleep like I told you in the air plane...' Hotaru said, it was actually worrying her...Setsuna was doing to much for her,Minako and Yaten,preparing this and that, checking on them... It was know that Setsuna was doing a lot of thing for her friend, but she had a limit and she was always trying to go behind that limit.  
  
*one day she would totally fall...* Hotaru had think with sadness. She know her friend-mama was in deep pain, well like most of the SSB; Yaten had become cold,really cold and she as lost her thing for love. Setsuna it was the same, for them love wasnt part of they life and this was killing them... And as for her and Minako well love had never be good, either they boyfriend cheat on them or die and this was killing them to. So in a other word the SSB was four girl in deep pain and Mr.Dickenson knew about that,some how... *I am sure it is because he knew about our pain that he put us with the BB...I guess he knew that we will found something more that just friend...And I got the prove in front of me...Setsuna had finally found someone...But I still have the feeling that, thing will get worst. for them and for us...*  
  
AN: that is it for that chapter... did you like it??? ok maybe Hotaru act like if she was older that Setsuna, but even strong and old ppl like Setsuna need some the protect them...anyway review please 


	4. Phoenix Rising and Tears falling

AN: chap 4 on!!! oh and BB=bladebreaker and SSB Space Star Blade ^_^ Iam to lazy to write the full name each time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kai was about to say something about what Hotaru had say. When someone speak...someone that was not from the BB or the SSB.  
  
'Is anyone here is Setsuna??' ask the person  
  
'Yes...me...' Setsuna answer the one that ask for her.  
  
'Who are you?' ask Kai  
  
A girl with long blond silver hair show up.  
  
' I am Sabrina, and I am here to challenge Setsuna to a beyblade battle!' Sabrina said  
  
'I accept your challenge' Setsuna said, as she stand up. She almost fall down but Kai and Hotaru catch her.  
  
'Setsuna you are not in condition to fight!' Hotaru told her  
  
'I am ok, Hotaru, dont you worry' Setsuna said and smile at her friend concern for her.  
  
As the battle start, Sabrina call her WithWolf and use his special attack.  
  
'You just made a mistake...Never let your bitebeast at the start of the battle' Chief told her  
  
'Oh this is because you dont know my bitebeast power!!! His attack is" Paralyzation!!! It paralyze Setsuna bitebeast...' Sabrina told them  
  
'We will see about that! Black Phoenix!!!!!' Setsuna said  
  
But Sabrina was right...Black Phoenix didn't come out.  
  
'How...' was the only thing the two team could say  
  
'And now that you can not call upon your Black Phoenix you are mine!!!!!' Sabrina said  
  
And the only thing that Setsuna could do, was laughing...well actually just smile...  
  
'Why are you smiling?????' ask Sabrina and Chief at the same time.  
  
'I am telling you...by calling upon your bitebeast you have made a mistake!' Setsuna told her  
  
'No, I am stoping your bitebeast to come out!!' Sabrina told her, thinking she didn't understand WhiteWolf power.  
  
'Never and I say NEVER underestimate the power of a Space Star Blade! Never...' Setsuna told them/her  
  
At this moment Setsuna Time Star blade start to glow. A black light cover everyone around the battle. And a Black Phoenix come out of this light.  
  
'How??...How could this be!?!?!?!' scream Sabrina  
  
'I said never underestimate the power of a Space Star Blade!! and most of all never underestimate Black Phoenix.'Setsuna said. The BB were really impress of this power and as for the SSB well they were impress not much as the BB, coz they knew were did this power came from...  
  
Black Phoenix finish the battle easily. As the battle was over Hotaru run to were Setsuna was standing,everyone was wondering why she run... They were fast answer as Hotaru had catch Setsuna who had fall...  
  
~~~~~~~some time later(back at the hotel)~~~~~~~  
  
'Why did she fainted??' ask Tyson  
  
'You wouldn't understand the real reason...' Hotaru answer she was worry and Tyson knew about her worring for Sets una.  
  
Tyson and Hotaru were out side, on the roof. It is after saying that, that she felt Tyson arm around her, holding her close and this is when she let it out...the roof was, Were she cry for her friend safety, were she told Tyson about those visions about her and her friend...And Tyson just listen and hold her close, trying to take the pain away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~in the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten was upset, it could have not take so much power to Setsuna to call upon Black Phoenix. Something else was draining her friend energies, she had to find out what it is...coz she had the feeling that if she dont, all her friend will die, well the Space Star Blade will, she was not sure about the Bladebreaker...  
  
'You know what happen to Setsuna,right?' ask Rai as he enter the kitchen  
  
'Yes I know, like Hotaru,Minako and Setsuna know, but I could not tell you...It is s a secret that could not be told without risking everyone of us safety. And Setsuna was clear about that, dont tell anyone about what I am hiding from you, right now.' Yaten answer Rai's question  
  
'It is ok, we all have your secret.' he said, smiling at her.  
  
but even if she was happy the he understand...She turn around which make her back facing Rai and even if she did not want him to see her like that, she cry, she cry for the same reason that Hotaru had, her friend safety was in danger and there was nothing to do, but hope that each of them will make it out.  
  
As she thought that she will be lonely to cry,Rai make her turn around so he could see her eyes, only to find them full of tears and sadness. And with a fighter tips he just wipe out of the tears that was falling down on Yaten face (I know the classical tears wiping away thing...But I had to do it...~_~). And he kiss her, and she lose herself in this kiss after that she put her head on in chest and just cry...never he let her go, he always keep her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In the living room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako was hiding her pain very good. So good that Max did not notice the tears that was falling down on her face, and like Yaten and Hotaru she knew what was going on...She knew that her friend was falling, falling for a last time. She knew that Setsuna had reach her limit of pain and that she was slowly giving up on life...And there was nothing to do...What ever she or Hotaru or Yaten try to do, the will not stop death from taking Setsuna. Setsuna was at her limit and death was close... But that was not the worst, the worst is that they know that she will touch that limit soon, because of them...All three of them, had visions about the future day, about the Demolition Boy, about what they will do to Setsuna to have Kai... Minako, Yaten and Hotaru had see the pain of Kai and Setsuna in the future...and this was hurting them and scaring them...this is why they were crying...and Minako knew, knew all alone about what is there at the tournament. what is there waiting for them. And she hope with all her heart that they will make it without losing someone. And she knew that they will need the BB, not only in battle but in life to.  
  
But now even if she was trying to hide her tears, Max see them...He look at her, wondering why was she crying... And the only thing he could do was getting close to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
'What ever may be the reason of those tears, dont cry them...it is hurting me to see you cry...please, stop those tears...' he ask her, softly in her ear.  
  
'I am sorry Max...I...I cant...' she answer and she cry more, and Max hold her, hold her close, like Tyson hold Hotaru, like Rai hold Yaten. For some reason the boy knew that the girl need them, need them now, more that ever...  
  
~~~~~~ In Setsuna room~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was holding Setsuna hand, hoping she will get better soon. He didn't have time to tell her that he love her and he fears that, if she don't wake up soon, he will never told her, how he feel.  
  
It is at this moment that he feel a hand on his shoulder, he turn only to see some kind of angel...  
  
'Who are you??' he ask  
  
'Dont be afraid of me...I will not hurt you...I am just here to told you, to really take care of Setsuna, her life in is danger, and even the other space star blade are in danger, it is up to you and the rest of the bladebreaker to help them...' the angel answer his question, then disappear.  
  
At this moment he felt Setsuna hand squeezing his hand.  
  
'Setsuna!' he said as he look at her, only to see someone suffering, not on the outside but inside.  
  
'Kai...' she manage to say as the tears fall down on her face  
  
'Setsuna, dont worry I am here...' he said as she sit down. He put his arm around her and hold her close, resting his face on her head. She was crying...and for some reason he was crying to...Maybe because of what the angel had told him...  
  
'Kai...' she said, even if it was hard...  
  
'what...?' he ask, speaking was hurting him to...his mind was at what the angel had said, and he couldn't think of what is life will be if Setsuna had to die...  
  
'I dont know if I can keep on going on...' she said. This really scare Kai...and it make him cry even more  
  
'yes...you can...' he said with sob between each word  
  
'no...' was her answer  
  
'yes you can...I am not gonna let you go so easily...' he said, trying to not sob too much between each word  
  
'why...'she ask, she was crying a lot,but she was able to speak.  
  
'coz...because...I love you Setsuna and I dont wanna lose you...' Kai said, it take all his strength to do it, but he did it... After she had say that she love him to, he cry even more... for the rest of the night, the bladebreaker hold the senshi, hold them until they fall asleep in they arm...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:..ok if you ask me this was angst and sad...anyway i hope you love the story so far, and sorry if the character are a little out of the character in the show... 


End file.
